The invention relates to a counter and, more particularly, to a counter which utilizes light beams for counting the dents of a loom reed.
Heretofore, loom reeds have been manually counted which is a slow and tedious job. In order to speed up the process, counters utilizing light beams positioned on one side of the reed and a detector positioned on the other side of the reed were developed. These counters were stationary requiring the reeds to be brought to the site of the counter.
Furthermore, if the reeds were not perfectly aligned, improper counting operations took place.